Zek's Story
Zek's Story (BTW everything in parenthesis is what people are saying in Spanish. I did my best to translate.) Everything is white. I have a terrible headache. My left arm is numb. Oh wait no it isn't. A sharp pain traveled up my arm. I yelped. Somethings started to come into focus, though not very much. I see a weird looking bee-lady. My eyes clear up. This archer-guy walks up, speaking some weird language. My antennae twitch. Now I can speak their language. "I think we should take him to the Titans, you know, the''' other''' Titans." Said the archer." Robin might know what to do. Plus, they have more room for him." He looked down at Zek. " C'mon, lets get you cleaned up," said the bee-girl. They carried him inside a warm building in the shape of a T. This blue-guy covered in Gills was washing his cuts."Hello there, I'm Aqua-Lad. Nice to meet you. Even though you probably don't know what I'm saying, Welcome to Earth. This is the titans east tower, Five heroes live here. Me, Speedy,"Aqualad said as he pointed to the archer playing video games,"Bumblebee, Bee for short," as he pointed to the bee-lady,"Mas, and Menos." "Hola chico forastero!"(Hello little stranger) Said Mas and Menos in sync." Hey I'm not little!" Zek shouted. Aqualad screamed, Speedy kept his eyes glued to his video game, with Mas y Menos, and Bee just shrugged. "Cool he can talk" she said "And apparently speak spanish." Aqua added. "Ahora no podemos tener nuestros secretos mas!"(Now we can't have our secrets anymore!) Menos yelped. "Pero por lo menos alguien puede ahora entendernos."(But at least someone can understand us now.) Mas pointed out. "Anyways," said Bee, "You're an alien of some sort and your ship crashed outside our tower. We are sending you to the Teen Titans, they would be more help than we would. Lemme just call Robin" " Who is Robin?" Asked Zek. The head of the Teen Titans. Okay I'm teleporting you to the Titans. Bye!" "Oomph!" Zek landed in a heap at the other Teen Titans Tower. A cloaked girl that was flying by let out a small squeal. "HA HA" a little green dude remarked. "RAVEN JUST"-BAM- He was cut off as this "Raven" shot a dark beam at the green guy and sent him flying out of the tower. *Don't want to get on her bad side* Zek made a mental note. Raven was giving him a deathglare. "You better not" she said as she turned and floated to her room."Heheh, yeah, you'll have to excuse Raven, she's in a bad mood today, though that was stupid of Beastboy. I'm Robin. You must be Zek. You probably already know Beastboy and Raven... This is Cyborg," Robin said, pointing to a metal body on the couch."'Sup" The elevator opened and a teen with long pink hair floated in."This is Starfire. She is also an alien." Welcome to the teen titan tower. Let me show you around. Robin showed Zek the kitchen, the main room, and then everyone else's rooms.(Except Raven beacause nobody goes in Raven room.)"You will be staying in this room for now. Let me know if I can help with anything." Zek walked back to the main room and sat down. "Hey, wanna play video games?" Asked Beasboy. "Its Zek, right?" "Yeah..." "C'mon It'll be fun!" "Well, okay" replied Zek, "but first... can you tell me what a video game is?" Beastboy's jaw dropped. ---- "HAH! I JUST BEAT YOU SORRY LITTLE GREEN BUTT INTO THE GROUND ''AGAIN!" Yelled a pleased Cyborg "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Dude, Zek challenges you to a battle."Beastboy said with a smirk "Zek?" Cyborg looked confused. So did Zek. "I do?" "Yes!" Said Beastboy. "CALLING ALL TITANS EMERGENCY DUDES!" Beastboy yelled. Starfire, Robin, and Raven burst out of their rooms. "Whats the emergency Beastboy?!" Robin Questioned. Video game fiiiiight! Yelled Beastboy. UUUhhg. Everyone sat on the couch. 3..2..1..GO! ---- Beastboy and Zek were doing a victory dance. Cyborg fainted.Robin and Raven were staring at Zek wide-eyed. "Please, friend Zek has beaten friend Cyborg?" Starfire was confused. "I did not know that could happen." And so Zek was was given a communicator and he set off to find new adventures, new friends, and fight crime. ''THE END Category:Fan Episodes Category:Other Category:Vhs